Double Secrets
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Jim, along with Bones, Pavel, Uhura, and Spock get shot with something before they are beamed up to the Enterprise. Chaos continues on from there. Female!Jim. Possibly OOC!Spock(?). Rated K for pregnancy stuff and light swearing.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT STUFF THAT WASN'T IN THE MOVIES!

~~~!~~~

"Scotty! Beam us up! NOW!" Jim Kirk, captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ shouted into his communicator.

"Aye, captain. Give me one more second," Scotty's Scottish accent answered back.

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not an athlete!" Bones said with a sigh.

They ran further and further before Jim tripped over a tree root. Bones and Chekov both grabbed his arms and they watched as Spock held onto Uhura's arm when a shot rang out. The shot hit all of them. To Jim, it felt like something was placed into his abdomen. He didn't dwell on it for too long due to the familiar white light that surrounded them. They then found themselves back on the _Enterprise_. They all walked back to the Bridge and set off and away from Quadrant 16's only planet. Jim forgot the name of it, but he was sure that he needed to look it up if he needed to do any type of report for it. Nurse Chapel was already there with biobeds and other medical staff. Jim waved off all of them to one medical staff per person, even Bones.

"Jim! I don't need a doctor, I am a doctor!" Bones grumbled.

"I know. But please, for once, don't argue with me! I need to know if you got hurt in any way, shape, or form. I need my CMO to be in tip-top shape," he argued back.

Bones got quiet and simply nodded. Nurse Chapel grabbed onto Jim's arm and whispered,

"Jamie, you're with me."

He nodded. Once they got to the medbay and in a room, Nurse Chapel closed the door.

"Okay, Jamie, strip off the guy stuff."

"Then I need a towel," Jamie said with her original voice.

Chapel smiled. A damp towel was in her hands in seconds after the request was made. After Jamie rubbed her face, the makeup that made her look like a guy came off.

"That's so much better! I hate that stuff," she muttered as she stripped her gold command shirt off and the black undershirt to reveal that the black shirt was padded to hide her breast. She was wearing a cream lace bra underneath.

"Pants too. You know what I have to do."

"Do I have to?"

Nurse Chapel gave her a look.

"Fine fine. But that's it!"

Once the pants slid off her, Nurse Chapel began to look for any injuries. A few minutes of asking questions ("you sure you weren't shot at?" "We were shot at, but nothing happened, I swear."), she gave the go-ahead to put on the clothes again. Jamie sighed in relief.

"Thanks again, Christine," Jamie thanked as she put on the makeup to hide the feminine side.

"No problem, Jamie. Now, get. Bones is going to wonder where you went."

"And Spock."

Christine laughed and swatted the back of Jamie turned Jim's head. A yelp in the masculine voice answered her. She rolled her eyes when she heard the familiar _'dammit, Jim!'_ echo throughout the medbay.

~~~!~~~

Jamie sat on the floor of the bathroom that she and Spock shared after the last bout of vomiting. It had been going on for about three months, some days better than others. She remembered Uhura having to run out of the bridge in the middle of the shift and wouldn't come back for ten minutes. She apologized a bunch every time it happened, but Jamie waved it off. Just thinking about it made her want to vomit again, but she held it back. She rubbed her stomach as it began to settle some. Jamie _really_ didn't want to go to the medbay and see Christine or Bones fret over her blonde head. She _hated_ whenever someone did that to her.

She stood up after the thought and looked in the mirror. Her short blonde hair was messed up; she had bags under her eyes; her stomach protruded out a bit more than normal. Come to think of it, she hadn't had her period in quite a while…

"Medbay to Captain's Quarters," she heard Bones' voice say over the comm.

"Jam- I mean, Jim here," she slipped. Shit. Try covering that up, she thought.

"I need you to come down here. And also, 'Jam'? What do you mean by 'Jam'?" she sighed as she tried to come up with a lie, "and Jim? Don't even try to lie. I can tell when you do."

"If you want to know why I said that, tell me what's up and why I need to be in medbay, to begin with."

"I think it's easier if you were here. But I'll say this: Uhura's not going on off-ship missions for a while."

"Okay…?"

The comm. cut off and she let out a long and loud sigh. After putting on the black undershirt (that was a little more puffed out in the abdomen area, grrrr) and pants, she walked to the turbolift and let it take her to medbay. Once there, she walked to the back, Nurse Chapel leading her there. Walking into a room made her stumble slightly in shock. On a screen was a dark blob in the middle of a light gray screen, which wasn't hard to figure out was a scan of a baby. _In the womb_.

"Jim, you remember the mission to that one planet in Quadrant 16 that I forgot the name of? The one where we got shot with something?" Bones asked.

"Yes, I do? Where is this going?" she asked in her masculine voice.

"That 'something' made Uhura pregnant!"

"Oh."

She looked at the screen and saw that it was a girl.

"So, Uhura," Jim started, "Nyota," Uhura cut in, "okay, Nyota, I have to know. Who's the father? And the name for the child?"

Uhura smiled and replied _'Spock'_ , which made Spock who had just walked in a moment ago blush a light green.

"If I may, I suggest we do a Terrain name for our unborn child," Spock said.

"And a Vulcan name as well," Uhura ( _Nyota, she said in her mind_ ) added.

After some thinking, Uh-Nyota and Spock agreed on T'hath T'hor for the Vulcan side and Thana Thora for the human. Bones then shooed everyone but Uhura out of the office (after telling Jamie to stick around for the explanation of the 'Jam' response).

"You are one lucky man, Spock," Jim told him.

Spock simply nodded and walked off. Nurse Chapel almost dragged Jim to the room next to Nyota when Jim bolted to the bathroom.

"Jamie!"

She ignored the poor nurse and locked the door before sitting in front of the toilet and vomiting up what she had tried to stomach after the call from Bones in her quarters. She stayed in that position for, well, she wasn't sure, everything was blurred together, but it was long enough that she heard Bones walk in.

"Jim?" Bones' gruff voice asked.

She shook her head.

"It's Jamie. My name is Jamie."

"Wha-?"

She lifted her shirt (which was uncomfortable, to begin with) and pulled her somewhat soiled pants (she had missed the edge a little bit) off. Bones saw the breast and panties she was wearing.

"My name is Jamie Tallulah Kirk, but when I was younger, I changed it to James Tiberius Kirk, just like what my father wanted."

Bones nodded slowly, processing the information.

"That explains the 'Jam' part. But we'll talk later. Right now, if my theory is correct about the something we were shot at, you should be pregnant too."

"Oh."

More blurred minutes passed and everything cleared when Bones' face conveyed surprise.

"Bones? What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I was correct about you being pregnant," he said with a small laugh.

"The gender?"

"That's the thing. You don't have one baby."

"What are you talking-?"

"If you'll just shut up for a minute! Anyways, you don't have one baby, you are carrying _two_. One of each. But the funny thing is that the fathers of both are different."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, 'oh'. The girl is Chekov's. The boy is mine."

She froze. Two of her senior crewmen were going to be _fathers_ and she herself a _mother_?!

"I don't know about you, but you need to tell Chekov he's going to be a first-time father. And I think you should tell the other senior bridge crew."

"But Bones-!"

"Don't you argue with me! You know I'm right."

She sighed because she knew he was right.

"Can," she paused, "can you help me tell them? Please?"

"Of course."

After comming the senior to meet Jamie and Bones in her quarters, they slowly stood up. It was merely two minutes of the message before they were there.

"Jim? What is wrong?" Spock asked.

Jamie bit her lip before talking in the masculine voice.

"For one, I need to tell you the truth. My name isn't Jim or James Tiberius," she paused and changed her voice to the feminine voice, "my name is Jamie Tallulah Kirk."

"So, you're a girl?" Sulu asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I was scared. That's the honest truth."

"Why were ya scared, laddie?" Scotty asked.

"Something… happened to me when I was younger. My stepfather, Frank, did something. I won't say what, but I remember changing my name to James 'Jim' Tiberius when I was 13 or so."

"What prompted you to tell ze truth?" Chekov asked.

Jamie looked at him and sighed.

"I'm pregnant. With twins. They both have different fathers."

"Who are ze fatherz?"

"The boy's father is Bones. The girl's father is… is…" she paused to take a breath before looking at Chekov in the eye, "the girl's father is you, Pavel."

"Me, sir? I mean, ma'am?"

"Yeah. Bones did the tests himself."

"What name have you decided on for the girl?" Uh-Nyota asked.

"Um…" she paused to think, "I was thinking maybe Natalia Yana," she said while looking at Chekov, who nodded in liking of the name.

"What about the boy?" Sulu asked.

"Hmm… how about," she paused again, "Mason Colton?" Bones nodded with a smile on his face.

"They sound perfect for the offspring," Spock said.

"Oh, lay off the laddie, Spock," Scotty said with a laugh.

The others laughed. Later, it was only Bones, Chekov, and Jamie remaining in the room.

"So, what will happen after ze babiez are born?" Chekov asked her.

"I don't know. But I'm not willing to give them to an orphanage. They deserve to know their parents," Jamie said as she sat on the bed to relieve the pressure from her feet after standing for hours.

That night, the three of them were wrapped up in each other. Jamie was in the middle while Chekov was on the left and Bones on the right.

~~~!~~~

Many months later, Jamie was on the bridge dressed in the black trousers, a black undershirt that didn't have padding under it, and her gold command shirt. Nyota let out a gasp as a clear fluid dripped to the floor, her eyes wide.

"Bridge to Medbay. I repeat, Bridge to Medbay," Spock said into the comm.

"McCoy here."

"Doctor, Uhura is going into labor now as we speak. Although, she is 1.18 months early."

"Okay. We'll wheel a gurney down to you."

A few hours later, Uhura showed her baby girl to the crew, even Jamie who was still going through labor. T'hath T'hor, commonly known to the others as Thana Thora had Nyota's skin color and structure, but Thana had Spock's eyes and ears.

Jamie was giggling at Thana's facial expression that was like Spock's when she felt a pop in her stomach and then what felt like water run in between her legs. Bones looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jamie, darlin'?" Bones asked as Chekov asked _'dorogoy?'_ (Russian pronunciation for дорогой, which means _darling_ according to Google Translate.)

"They're coming."

Bones called Nurse Chapel and Jamie let him lead her to the backroom.

"Okay, Jamie. I need you to push, alright?"

The next couple hours were hell for her, but she was soon able to proudly show off Natalia Yana Chekov and Mason Colton McCoy. Natalia had Pavel's curly hair, facial structure, and eyes, but she had Jamie's hair color and body structure. Mason had Bones' brown hair and body structure but had Jamie's eyes and facial structure.

"Oh Jamie, they're beautiful!" Nyota gushed, Spock smiling next to her.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say," Jamie blushed.

She knew the next few years would be crazy with three kids on board, but she knew it was worth it. And who knew that it would all start with a gunshot from an on planet mission?

~~~!~~~

How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! It tells me how to fix things for in the future for future works! :)

Should I make another chapter for in the future when the kids are older?


End file.
